


ripped jeans

by shuantics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (but i made it cute i h8 myself), (i just wanted to make some quite smut yknow some johnten porn), (johnny and his thicc thighs amarite??), Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Thighs, idolverse, plus ten being a lil shit again can u guess thats my fave concept at the moment, some silly couple banter, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: The rips in Johnny's jeans are symbolistic to how undone he can make Ten be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for johnwin because i love me some cute whiney sicheng action,, but then i thought about johnten and realised i miss them thus this was born..

Johnny's laugh is muffled by the hectic mess of black hair smothering him in its scent of green tea. "That tickles," he hums, moving his arm to accommodate Ten shifting in his arms. Despite saying it, Ten doesn't move his hand from resting on Johnny's thigh, pretty fingers still tracing circles in the gaping rips that exposed the milky white of his skin.

It's quiet in the dorm for late-evening - usually, the time when all members return from long practices and suffocating schedules, there's an uproar while during deciding what to eat, who to cook or where to order from, but it's quiet. They're not alone, they know. Just across the room, Jaehyun lays on his bed, not asleep, they don't think, but with his earphones plugged in, attention focused on the foreign movie across his tablet screen. But still, the quiet's nice, especially when they spend it together.

"You have nice thighs," Ten mumbles. He sounds sleepy and it's hard for Johnny to stop the smile spreading across his cheeks while visioning Ten's droopy eyelids and that adorable face he makes when he yawns.

"Thank you," Johnny replies, "made them myself."

Ten snorts, body juddering in Johnny's hold. "Lame."

"Made you laugh, though," he grins, reaching one hand up to stroke the strands of hair at the nape of Ten's neck.

"Touche."

There's silence between them, settling like the way the bedsheets do after they're kicked about. All they can hear is the incoherent fuzz of Jaehyun's earphones and their own calm, rhythmic breathing.

"It's quiet," Ten comments, tucking his fingers into the widest rip and running them around the loose threads. 

"I was thinking that," Johnny hums, adding: "Don't ruin it."

"Bit rude."

"You called my joke lame."

Ten turns his head and looks up at Johnny as he rests his head on his shoulder. "You have a vengeance problem. Just last week you felt it necessary to hide all of Hansol's shoes 'cause he kept standing on the back of yours."

Johnny laughs. "You have a point." He smiles down at Ten and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "At least now we're even."

The rustle and creak of the bed across the room startles the both of them as Jaehyun walks towards the door, tablet in hand. "Doyoung!" He calls, the conversation fading as exits, leaving Johnny and Ten in their comfortable silence again.

Ten's fingers remain fiddling, periodically switching between tracing shapes and words into Johnny's thigh and pulling at the torn material of the faded jeans. He sighs before saying: "I was hoping Jaehyun would leave."

Johnny smiles and wets his lips subconsciously. "I mean, it  _is_ his room too."

"Yeah..." Ten wriggles, moving so he sat on his knees facing Johnny, the mattress shifting with his weight. The dressing gown that he wore (with only his underwear) hung off his shoulder, expose the soft, sun-kissed skin of his neck, collarbones, and half of his chest. Johnny feels turbulence in the pit of his of his stomach looking at him - so cute, innocent looking and dangerously vulnerable. He continues: "But you'd think he'd guess when a couple wants to be  _alone._ " 

Johnny laughs dryly as Ten shuffles nearer on his knees, supporting himself with his hands against Johnny's shoulders. "Cheesy."

Ten shrugs and swings one leg over Johnny's lap, tipping the latter's head with his finger. "Made you laugh, though."

They press their lips together in a slow yet messy connection, Ten moving his head to accommodate the way Johnny moves his; sighing and humming muffled pleases as Johnny's hands routinely reach round and rest against the curve of Ten's ass. He holds Johnny's face, one hand sprawled across his cheek, while the other tangled into his soft caramel hair. They kiss, even when the creak of the floorboards outside panic them - it's like Johnny was life-support to Ten; if he broke away for long enough, he'd die. 

Johnny looks down when Ten moves his hips, rubbing himself subtly against the material of his jeans, the less subtle curve at the front of his pants enough indication he needs. He stops kissing the latter, smiling with their mouths millimeters apart as Ten fumbles with the belt holding his white dressing gown closed. "You know, some inconsiderate people could walk in at any time..." he drawls, watching as the clothing opens and falls loosely at Ten's sides, examining the stretch and veins of his neck as Ten glances behind them at the closed door.

He slides of Johnny's lap and nudges his legs apart. "I don't think I'll take long..." He re-seats himself on only one leg, straddling Johnny's thigh as he brings the latter's hands and holds them against his hips. 

Slowly, Ten rolls his hips, dragging them back and forth, rubbing his crotch against the thick thigh. He bites his lip, hands finding purchase to control himself on Johnny's shoulders as he tries to contain his moans of bliss. 

Johnny tightens his hold on Ten's waist, catching his lip between his teeth and feeling the breath physically leaving him as Ten rides him like a natural. He'd like to dwell on the idea of how God-givenly spellbound and beautiful Ten is, but the worry of missing a single second of the scene unfolding before him was too great.

Ten lets out a simple whine and screws his eyes shut, adding a pace and a small bounce to his movements, his fingers digging into Johnny's skin. "Oh, f...fuck," he whispers, breath quickening to match the back and fourth, back and fourth of his hips. "Fuck, Johnny..."

Johnny tries not to giggle. He's not actually doing anything and Ten's moaning for him (quite and ego boost - it makes him think of all the time he's heard or walked in on the former with Johnny's on his lips amongst the chorus of moans and groans, whines and whimpers). He can feel the heat pool to his own crotch the more times Ten says his name.

"You look so pretty," Johnny says, for lack of anything else to say, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles along Ten's hip bones. His eyes are glued to Ten's body, the beautiful, tan skin, toned nicely and lined thinly with sweat as he works himself, grinding right down against Johnny's thigh it almost hurt.

"Shush," Ten demands, leaning in and surprising Johnny with a rough, sloppy kiss. "Don't ruin it."

Johnny chuckles into his lips, biting Ten's gently. "You're a dick.

_"Fuck,"_ Ten hisses, throwing his arms around Johnny's neck and gasping with his hip rolls. "J-just a little more."

He was wrong, it was no more, for the minute those words left his lips, he groans and loses his pace, hiding his face in Johnny's neck as his release soaks through his underwear and onto Johnny's jeans. He whines and nuzzles Johnny's neck cutely, whispering a small 'thank you' before slipping off onto the mattress next to him.

"Wow, you were right," Johnny comments, using a random shirt from the floor to wipe the dampness off him. "You really didn't take long."

Ten snorts and takes the same shirt, wiping his now underwear-less legs and member before tossing both items of clothing into the wash pile in the far corner of the room and re-fastening the dressing gown around him. He smiles at Johnny, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing a cute, chaste kiss to his lips.

Johnny pauses as Ten snuggles down next to him, granted, cute, but there was still his own little-not-so-little problem between his own legs. "Baby?"

Ten hums.

"Uh..." Johnny runs his hands over Ten's shoulder, hoping the seduction will be more convincing. "Do you think you could... like...  _help me?"_

Ten pulls an exaggerated yawn and stretches next to Johnny. "God, I'm tired."

"Oh, _wow. Thanks,_ Ten, you're _such_ a caring boyfriend."

Ten giggles, wrapping himself up in Johnny's blanket, switching fluidly to a different language. "Love you, Youngho-hyung."

"You're lucky you're cute," Johnny grumbles, getting up off the bed and finding his probably-not-clean towel from the floor. "Or I would've left you years ago."

"Where are you going?" Ten whines. "I'm cold now."

"I'm going to shower. To _relieve_ myself." He goes to retreat.

"Wait!" Ten demands, sitting up, his voice and face fatigued again. "Tell me you love me too."

Johnny snorts and rolls his eyes. "Love you too, baby."

 

**Author's Note:**

> the fluff at the start ew ew
> 
> anyway, hope you (somehow?) enjoyed this, gimme your feedback and love i thrive from it <3 <3


End file.
